


Walang Papantay Sa'yo

by sohma_s



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Angst and Feels, M/M
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:40:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24979309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sohma_s/pseuds/sohma_s
Summary: Ilang buwan nang nililigawan ni Kim Mingyu si Boo Seungkwan. Mahal na mahal niya ang nakababata, ngunit sino ba ang hindi mapapagod kakahintay?
Relationships: Boo Seungkwan/Kim Mingyu
Kudos: 5





	Walang Papantay Sa'yo

PROLOGUE

it was a sunny saturday afternoon, kakatapos lang ng klase ni seungkwan at gusto niya munang magpahinga bago siya umuwi sa bahay nila dahil mahaba haba ang biyahe pauwi. tumayo siya mula sa kanyang upuan at nagsimulang tawagang ang best friend niyang si seokmin. nakailang ring na yung selpon pero wala pa ring sumasagot kaya naisipan siyang magmessage nalang sa groupchat ng tropa nila seokmin, joshua at chan. 

bsk: uy, seok, tinatawagan kita walang sagot?  
bsk: asaan ba kayong mga ugok?  
bsk: helloooooo? @joshua @chan @seokmin

nairita nalang si seungkwan at lumabas ng classroom nila. pagkalabas niya, nakasalubong niya ang nagmamadaling seungcheol, nakita niyang papababa din siya kaya sinabayan niya ‘to ng lakad.  
“kuya, samahan mo naman ako oh. milk tea lang tayo saglit or something. tamad pa akong umuwi eh.” sabi ni seungkwan na nagmamakaawa na kay seungcheol gamit ang kanyang mga mata.  
“nako, kwannie sorry ah! i can’t, may meeting pa kami eh. bawi nalang ako next time okay?” sabi ni seungcheol.  
“sige kuya, ingat!” kumaway nalang si seungkwan at binagalan niya ang kanyang paglakad. 

napangiti naman siya pagkalabas niya ng building nila. nakita niya kasi yung mga first year na si jiwoo at sooyoung na papalapit ata sa kanya.  
“kuya kwannie!” sabi ni jiwoo, “punta ka sa may parking kuya, omg! naan doon po tropa mo ewan ko nga kung pwede ko ‘to sabihin sayo eh kasi parang tinataguan ka ata nila?” tuloy niya.  
“ikaw jiwoo, parang ewan ka din minsan ano?” sabi ni sooyoung at tinamaan ng pabiro itong si jiwoo. “basta po kuya, naan doon sila sa may parking hehe.” nginitian ako ni sooyoung.  
“una na po kami ah! gaga kasi to eh nakalimutan pencil case niya.” sabi ni sooyoung at kumaway nalang si jiwoo habang papalayo kay seungkwan.

hindi alam ni seungkwan kung matutuwa ba to dahil alam na niya kung asaan mga kaibigan niya o maiinis dahil tinataguan pa siya nitong mga to. bumugtong hininga siya at naglakad papuntang parking. malayo pa lang, nakita na niya sina seokmin at chan, parang mga spy na tinitignan kung asaan si seungkwan. nakita din ni suengkwan na naan doon si seungcheol, “ano ba talaga tinatago nila saakin?” tanong ni seungkwan sa sarili niya. siguro dahil na sa inis at pagod na pa sigaw nalang si seungkwan, “hoy! lee seokmin! lee chan! mga anak kayo ng mama niyo bakit niyo ko iniiwasan.”  
tumakbo na papalayo si seokmin at napangiti nalang si chan at nilapitan niya ang nakakatanda. “hehe, sorry kuya!” sabi niya at niyakap nalang si seungkwan ng mahigpit. “sorry ka diyan? kanina pa ako pagod kanina ko pa kayo hinahanap ngayon ko lang kayo nakita?” sabi ni seungkwan habang yakap pa rin si chan. “basta kuya, halika may ipapakita ako sayo.” sabi ni chan at hinila nalang ang nakakatanda papunta sa kanilang surpresa. 

malayo palang, nakita na niya ang familiar na buhok ni soonyoung. tumakbo naman din to papalayo. “channie, kung ano man to ayoko na pagod na pagod talaga ako. milktea lang naman iyayaya ko eh.” sabi ni seungkwan at sinubukang hilain si chan palayo. “kuya alam mo, patience is a virtue eh. eto malapit na tayo sa sasakyan nila kuya joshua kaya i need you to cover your eyes with this, “ inabutan siya ni chan ng panyo. “tangina lee chan, ang dami mong alam .” sabi niya at tinanggap niya na ang panyo. nakarating na ata kayo sa may kotse ni joshua at tinanggal na ni lee chan yung takip niya sa mata. 

“hi seungkwan.” sabi ni mingyu na nasa harapan ni seungkwan. natuwa siya sa nakita niya, sa hood ng kotse, nakaupo si joshua na may bitbit na gitara. katabi si seokmin na mukhang kakanta. “sorry ah, ako yung dahilan kung bakit natagalan ka pang umuwi. pero mamaya na natin pag usapan yan.” “mingyu ano to?” “basta wait ka lang.”  
pinuntahan na ni mingyu sina joshua at sinumula niyang haranahin si seungkwan. 

aking sinta, nabihag mo itong puso ko  
nakita ka, aking mundo'y tila nagbago  
may isang anghel, bigay ng langit, walang papalit  
maamong mukha, walang hihigit, sana nga'y iyong dinggin

panalangin, mapasa'kin  
ang iyong ngiti, ang iyong halik  
panalangin, mapasa'kin  
ako'y sabik sa iyong lambing

paborito itong kanta ni seungkwan, panalangin ng bandang magnus haven. unang beses lang ni seungkwan na maranasan na haranahin. hindi niya alam kung ano dapat gagawin niya. napansin niya naming dumarami na ang mga taong nakatingin sa kanila. mingyu kasi eh, pogi na nga, matalino pa. sino bang hindi mapapatingin sa kanya? napatitig nalang si seungkwan kay mingyu. pinagmamasdan niya ito, pawis, man at mukhang kinakabahan pero ang pogi niya pa rin

hindi alintana ang tanging kailangan  
tayong dalawa'y magkasama  
sa hirap at ginhawa  
sa lungkot at ligaya  
dahil ako'y naniwala  
dahil sa'yo nagtiwala  
aking panalangin  
sinagot na nila, ah

ang tagal na nakatitig ni seungkwan kay mingyu nang biglang mawala focus niya. pumiyok si mingyu. napatawa naman dito si seungkwan. buti nalang at patapos na yung kanta. nagpalakpakan yung mga nakikinood sa kanila. at si seungkwan, na hindi alam kung ano ang gagawin ay napangiti at lumapit kay mingyu. “ang ganda pala ng boses mo pero mas maganda sana kung hindi ka pumiyok.” napakamot lang si mingyu sa batok niya,  
“ayon lang?”  
“medjo off-key ka don sa ibang parts pero okay lang naman din kasi alam ko na hindi ka naman talaga kumakanta.” tuloy pa ni seungkwan, unsure in what he's supposed to say.  
“seungkwan, hindi yan yung sinasabi ko,” inis na sabi ni mingyu  
“edi ano? wala ka namang ibang sinabi ah?” sabi ni seungkwan, kinakabahan siya sa kung anong sasabihin ni mingyu, dahil alam niya sa sarili niya na hindi niya pa kayang umibig muli.  
“seungkwan, boo seungkwan, pwede ba kitang ligawan?” sabi ni mingyu, hawak niya ang dalawang kamay ni seungkwan at nakatitig siya sa mga mata nito.  
“mingyu, inuunahan na kita ah. feeling ko hindi pa ako handa ulit, pero you’re different mingyu, you’re somehow so special to me.” sabi naman ni seungkwan kay mingyu at niyakap niya ‘to ng mahigpit.  
“pero dahil nga iba ka sa kanila; basta ikaw, mingyu, pwedeng pwede.” sabi ni seungkwan habang nakalagay parin ang ulo niya sa may leeg ni mingyu.  
mingyu lets go of the hug, kisses seungkwan's forehead and replies, “i’ll always wait for you seungkwan.” 

**Author's Note:**

> hi! this will just be kinda like a practice shot for my gyuboo fic. i've had this saved for MONTHS already and i just can't seem to find the right taste i want the fic to be. this is supposedly a one-shot only but..... yeah


End file.
